The Witcher gameplay
Perspective The game can be played from either an over the shoulder (OTS) or one of two isometric perspectives. The OTS perspective was designed for exploration and questing, whereas the isometric perspectives were designed to give a better tactical view in combat. Many players stay in OTS mode all the time as Geralt almost always fights solo and this view mode, in addition to being more immersive, gives a more cinematic experience in combat. Here are screenshots of the three view modes (isometric mode can either be close to Geralt or a bit further away). Image:Over the Shoulder view.jpg|Over the Shoulder view Image:Isometric view (close).jpg|Isometric view (close) Image:Isometric view (far).jpg|Isometric view (far) Character development Unlike most computer role playing game, in The Witcher players don't get to create their own characters, but instead take the role of Geralt, the character from Andrzej Sapkowski's Witcher series of books. However, Geralt's skills can be developed throughout the game in various ways. Add a detailed description of the character system here Inventory This inventory is quite different from most RPG orientated games. Because it doesn't allow you to store any weapons, armor or other overly large random items. Instead, it revolves around the fact that you carry a satchel in which you can merely place smaller odds and ends like potion ingredients, food, drinks, books, scrolls, etc... and also just a limited number of these items, though that limit is reasonably large. The inventory is divided up in general sections each consisting of small compartments, or slots in which a single item can be stored. They are: * the quest item pocket, where quest items are kept. This seemingly small section is actually contains an unlimited number of slots. * the main satchel, where everyday items are kept. This section is divided into four sub-sections, each with 14 slots, for a total of 56 slots. This may seem like alot, but it fills up fast! * the trophy slot, where Geralt can keep one trophy head at a time. * Geralt's body, where weapons, armour and jewellery are kept or worn. For instance, his swords are strapped to his back, daggers are in a thigh-holster, and so forth. There are two sword slots, one for steel and one for silver, an armor slot, one short weapon slot, one heavy weapon slot, two ring slots and two quickslots. Individual items may or may not stack. For example, rings do not stack, but ingredients do. The maximum number of items in a stack varies. * 50 - Herbs, skinnable items (except non-alchemical skinnable items) and minerals * 10 - Food and drink items, non-alchemical skinnable items There are also other reasons why some items will not stack. One example is potions. Potions with a secondary ingredient as dominant substance will not stack with similar potions lacking the dominant substance (simply put, some potions refuse to stack and this is why). In fact, some water won't stack with other water ... I wonder ... Note * The Studded Leather Jacket has only one quickslot, and Raven's armor has three. For most of the game, Geralt uses the Excellent Leather Jacket which has two quickslots. This can cause some small amount of aggravation when switching to Raven's armor, if you fail to empty your quickslot before the trade. It's not catastophic, just remember to pick up what fell on the floor. * Raven's armor provides an extra small weapon slot depending on Geralt's choice of path through the game. see also: Armor Journal The in-game journal tracks information from a variety of sources. As Geralt learns about formulae, monsters, characters, places and so on, new journal entries are added for future reference. Some of these entries contain clues to help devise an effective strategy, for example detailing a monster's strengths and weaknesses. The quest portion of the journal tracks Geralt's progress as he takes on and progresses through the many quests in game. Quests can be broken into subsections based on which act they occur in, whether they are active or not, and the current phase of multi-part quests can be selected as well. To aid the player there is also an option to track the selected quest, which puts a marker on the in-game map and provides a directional arrow to the next objective in the mini-map. Combat system The combat system in The Witcher represents a departure from most RPGs. Players choose one of three fighting styles. The quick style allows for faster, less-damaging attacks with a greater chance of hitting faster enemies; the heavy style deals more damage in exchange for a slow attack speed, and a lower chance to hit faster enemies; and the group style, which features sweeping attacks best used if the player is surrounded. Each of these stances has its own unique combat style. Both of Geralt's main swords - the steel and silver ones - have distinctively different combat styles from the rest of weaponry, and serve very distinct purposes: where the steel blade is used to fight humans and other flesh-and-blood beings, the silver one is more effective against supernatural monsters and beasts (against some of which steel may have no effect whatsoever). Alchemy Alchemy is a major part of gameplay. The player can create potions that increase health or endurance regeneration, allow Geralt to see in the dark, or provide other beneficial effects. The recipes for these potions can be learned through scrolls, or by experimentation. Once the player creates an unknown potion he can choose to drink it, but if the potion is a failure it will poison the character. Each time Geralt drinks potions they increase the toxicity level of his body. This can be reduced by drinking a special potion or by meditating at an inn or fireplace. In addition to potions, the player can also create oils and bombs, respectively used to augment the damage done by weapons, or as weapons in combat. Neither can be created until talent points have been allocated into the corresponding skills. Character interaction Choices and consequences An innovative, time delayed decision-consequence system means that the repercussions of players decisions will make themselves apparent up to 10 -15 hours later in the game. This prompts the players to put more critical thinking into making each decision, and circumvents a save-reload approach to decision making. It also allows the game to have a unique approach to replay value, as the consequences resulting from the player's decisions can lead to great difference in the events that take place later, and ultimately a very different gameplay experience than in the prior play-throughs. The nature of the options faced when playing the game rarely falls into the typical black-and-white morality present in most regular computer RPGs, and the players often find themselves choosing from the lesser of two evils rather than making a clear choice between good and evil, a situation more reflective of real life morality. Controls Mouse Movement * Left click when the arrow is your icon to move to a particular spot * Right click to dodge or duck * Double left click when the arrow is your icon to perform an evasive maneuver Melee Weapon * Left click on the Sheathe weapon / non combat mode icon * Left click on the Steel sword icon * Left click on the Silver sword icon * Left click on the Extra weapon 1 (extra sword/axe/mace) icon * Left click on the Extra weapon 2 icon (the slot with the hook, haven't found anything that goes there yet) * / / Left click on the Extra weapon 3 (torch/dagger/small axe) icon Combat Styles * - Left click on the Strong style icon to select the combat style, then left click on desired target * - Left click on the Fast style icon to select the combat style, then left click on desired target * - Left click on the Group style icon to select the combat style, then left click on desired target Magic Signs * - Left click on the Aard Sign (force push) icon to select the sign, then right click on desired target * - Left click on the Quen Sign (shield) icon to select the sign, then right click on desired target * - Left click on the Yrden Sign (pain / root) icon to select the sign, then right click on desired target * - Left click on the Igni Sign (fire) icon to select the sign, then right click on desired target * - Left click on the Axii Sign (charm) icon to select the sign, then right click on desired target User Interface * - Left click on the Journal icon * - Left click on the Inventory icon * - Left click on the Map icon * - Left click on the Hero page icon * - Left click on the Alchemy vial icon (only while meditating) Keyboard Commands Movement * W - Forward * S - Backwards * A - Step left in OTS and isometric combat mode, turn left in isometric non-combat mode * D - Step right in OTS and isometric combat mode, turn right in isometric non-combat mode Melee Weapon * Tab - Sheathe weapon / non combat mode * Q - Draw steel sword / Cycle through combat modes when drawn * E - Draw silver sword * R - Draw extra weapon 1 (extra sword/axe/mace) * T - Draw extra weapon 2 (the slot with the hook, haven't found anything that goes there yet) :(NOTE: If you get the Raven armor you have a second small slot for torch/dagger/small axe. The trophy slot is for the head of certain boss creatures and is not a weapon.) * U - Draw extra weapon 3 (torch/dagger/small axe) Combat Styles * Z - Strong style * X - Fast style * C - Group style Magic Signs * 1 - Aard Sign (force push) * 2 - Quen Sign (shield) * 3 - Yrden Sign (pain / root) * 4 - Igni Sign (fire) * 5 - Axii Sign (charm) User Interface * J - Open Journal * I - Open Inventory * M - Open Map * H - Open Hero page * L - Open Alchemy page (only while meditating) Miscellaneous * F - Turn 180 degrees (only in OTS mode) * G - Switch shoulder you look over (only in OTS mode) * Double tap a movement key - Evasive move in combat * Mouse left double click on ground - Evasive move/jump in combat (non OTS only). Useful to jump over enemies if surrounded. * Hold Shift - Pointer can be used on interface elements, release to control view again * Alt - Highlight objects * Space - Pause * F5 - Quicksave * F9 - Quickload Differences between localized versions of the game (TODO: this should be fleshed out by people who really know - I've only played the European version, and this is based on hearsay) North American version * Modified sex cards (breasts covered where applicable) * Modified Morenn's model skin (covered nudity) * Blood and finishing moves toned down? North American users: Restore Edited sex cards, game models (Morenn), and Blood/Finshing moves here. http://rapidshare.com/files/83904170/The_Witcher_localized_content__EU_.zip.html Spoilers Category:The Witcher (computer game)